Masked Shadows
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: "...There have been recent reports of national items being stolen. They've stolen the Queen's Crown, the Monalisa, and other items as well. The pair are known as the masked shadows. If you have any information on the two, as well as what they look like, please inform the government..." A story of a detective, and a criminal.
1. Faces and Traces

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! This is my first Hyouka fanfic. I know there aren't that many stories for this anime, but please read if you do enjoy the show. I haven't really focused on minor traits of the characters. But I do know the main traits of each character. Like Houtarou is the lazy one, not wanting to anything if he doesn't have and is also a mystery solver, though he feels that it's nothing. Satoshi is the peppy one, who loves to dress up. For example, his sunflower outfit and Saturn outfit. He feels he is just a normal person, but everyone can tell that he's not just a normal being. He's a mixture of everything. Ibara is the one with the crush on Satoshi and loves manga. She's a little mean at first, but you can tell she doesn't mean it. It's just that she's nervous and doesn't know how to commute. And lastly, Chitanda. Everyone should know this. "I'm curious!" And that is all. Figure Chitanda out yourself. **

…

The setting was the streets of London, and the time was 1300 hours. Two girls stood on the cobblestone road and covered their eyes from the harmful rays coming from the sun. The air was thick of moisture and the rustling of carriages was heard throughout the town.

The two girls were both detectives. One who was about 5'6" with long black, shiny hair and crystal lavender eyes that sparkled with curiosity. Her beige hat hugged her head the rim helped to shield her eyes from the bright light of the blazing ball in the sky. She had a big beige trench coat that hung over her shoulders, covering her maroon button down shirt and maroon skirt, which laid over blood red leggings and maroon dress shoes. A white blouse sat under the button down and a green tie hugged her neck. "Mayaka-chan, do we have any new reports of the two masked shadows?" She asked as she glanced at her partner.

"No, Chitanda. Just the file of the robbery at Fortsworth." Her partner sighed, crossing her arms. The girl was 5'4" and had short auburn reddish brown hair was velvety rose eyes that shimmered with deception. Atop her head was a navy blue had that was rounded at the top with a baby blue ribbon tied around the neck of the hat. She had a faint blue trench coat that was cut shirt on the bottom with a baby blue button up shirt and faint blue shorts that had a baby blue stripe running horizontally on the bottom. Under the shorts were thigh high navy blue socks with beige dress shoes and a navy blue bow tie that wrapped around her neck.

"Oh…" Eru sighed, stuffing her beige pipe into one of her pockets. She took her hand away from her eyes and looked down at the ground.

Mayaka glanced at her partner, gripping her timber brown cane that had a silver wing resting at the top. "Chitanda, we'll find them don't worry."

"It's not that." Chitanda looked up, eyes bright with a shimmering top layer. "I'm just so curious to how they look. We'll be seeing their appearance in an hour." Mayaka scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away. Chitanda must have had noticed, because she looked at the back of her friends head and bit her bottom lip. "Mayaka, what do you think our clients look like?"

"Clients?" Mayaka looked at Chitanda, flailing her arms in the air as her rosy pink eyes widened with annoyance. "They aren't our clients! We're hunting them down, Chitanda."

Eru jumped. She looked down at the ground once more and held her hands behind her back. "But I don't want to be a hunter." Chitanda looked up at her partner, eyes wide as she cocked her head to the side. "I thought we were detectives? Hunting doesn't fit the description of our job."

"Chitanda…" Ibara sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky while gripping the top of her cane with both hands. "Stop over thinking everything. You'll get a headache."

"But I'm curious, Mayaka. I want to know what they look like! I'm curious!" Chitanda jumped up for dramatic effect, wailing her arms in the air while keeping her wide lavender eyes.

"Chitanda, let's go to the café. When we're done there, it'll be time to see our culprit's faces." Mayaka stared, her eyes loosing its sparkle and returning to its old rosy haze. She waited for her friends reply. It's not like Mayaka doesn't like Chitanda when she's curious, it's just that Chitanda is on a sugar rush when she is. Maybe a cup of oolong tea would sooth her curiosity.

"O… Okay. That would be nice!" Chitanda grinned, grabbing her friend's wrist with both hands and leaning in. Her eyes blazed up in the beautiful, decadent color which occurs when someone sparks her curiosity. "They may have vanilla jasmine tea imported from Tokyo!"

And with that, Eru sprinted down the street, keeping a firm grip of her friends hand so she won't disappear like last time.

* * *

"Chitanda, did you buy these?" Mayaka looked at the center of the marble table. A box of chocolates sat where she was looking, mini barrels were placed in each hole in the plastic inside the box. Ibara's eyes looked up at Chitanda, one eyebrow raised as she sat back in her red velvet couch.

Chitanda took a sip of her vanilla jasmine tea, her eyes trailed towards Ibara's own rose pink ones. "Mayaka…" Eru smiled, setting her china cup down onto the golden china cup. "I won't eat them like last time. I was thinking, I always wanted to see if these would attract someone's attention. I'm curious! I'm curious to see if our culprits would want it. They may be really... really attracted to it."

Mayaka leaned back into the chair, sighing while taking a bite out of her buttered croissant. She looked at Chitanda and swallowed her bite. "Don't you think… They'll… Be a little too smart for that?"

"Oh… I just thought… Since everyone likes chocolate…" Chitanda looked down at the timber brown, wooden table with worried eyes.

"Ibara…" Mayaka looked at Chitanda with wide eyes, trying to make Chitanda to feel welcomed to ask her anything that was on her mind. "I'm curious to what they look like! What if they're cute? Or scary looking?"

Mayaka took another sip of her tea, her rose eyes staring down at the rippling water in the cup. "Chitanda, I don't know at all either." She looked up at her friend, the sides of her mouth twisting into a smile. Her eyes lit up as did her smile. "But now you've made me curious about them!"

* * *

Chitanda ran into the building, her trench coat flying in the wind. Mayaka was 10 feet behind her, out of breath and reaching an arm out to her friend. "Chitanda-chan! Wait!" Sweat dripped down her neck from the blazing hot sun.

Eru didn't listen; she dashed towards the front desk with a big grin. She loved solving mysteries. They always cured her curiosity, which she had a lot of. And now, she's going to solve this mystery of what the crooks look like.

Mayaka finally made it to the front desk while the lady gave Chitanda directions to their boss's office, which moved to a different office that very day.

Chitanda bowed and excitedly ran down the hallway and towards the wooden staircase. Mayaka was leaning an arm on the front desk, taking deep breaths while giving the lady a look. The lady only smiled, in which she looked away, embarrassed as her cheeks beaded red.

Eru sped up the staircase, passing men and women along the way. She then ran up the next flight of stairs, almost crashing into a lady. Chitanda stopped and bowed to the lady, cheeks tinting pink. "Sorry!" And again she ran up the remaining steps.

Again she dashed and emerged into the office, startling her boss, Fuyumi Irisu.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Irisu!" Chitanda squeaked, standing in the doorway with her hands over her chest. Irisu jumped, sending papers into the air. She merely groaned and flattened down her gray flannel skirt that hugged her hips.

Fuyumi turned around and nodded to Chitanda, then turned her attention to the papers onto the ground. Chitanda's eyes widened as she bowed to her boss, cheeks turning red "Sorry Ms. Irisu!" Eru then bent down to collect the scattered papers.

Mayaka made it to the doorway, huffing and puffing, a hand leaning on the doorframe as her head looked at the ground and knees were bent. "Chi… Chitanda… Don't run so… so fast…" Ibara then looked up and her eyes widened. She straightened up as gave her attention to her boss; whose indigo eyes stared at her as well. "Hello Ms. Irisu."

"Good afternoon, Mayaka." Irisu sat down in her black leather chair and leaned her elbows down onto the timber brown wooden desk, chin in the palm of her hands. The two watched Chitanda organize the papers into a perfect pile. Eru smiled and handed the papers over to their boss.

Mayaka looked at her boss, cheeks still pink from making a fool of herself in front of Irisu.

Their boss wore a gray cardigan that let her show some cleavage, even though she wore a white dress shirt. Two buttons were open for the dress shirt. She also had the matching skirt and black leather pumps. Her black hair was up in a fancy bum with a few strands loose in the front. Some strands were loose in the bum so they almost covered her nose and right eye.

Chitanda stood at the front of the desk, her cheeks still pink. "Ms. Irisu, Ibara and I would like to see the culprit faces please."

"Why so soon?" Irisu asked.

Chitanda eyes immediately shined lilac purple and she leaned over the desk, getting in her boss's face. "I'm curious!"

Irisu looked away, gulping as she leaned back. "O-Ok Chitanda, calm down." Fuyumi pulled on the golden handle on one of the drawers, which opened easily, and pulled out a folder. She closed the drawer and handed the file to Chitanda.

Mayaka skipped over to Chitanda and watched as her friend opened the folder. The pair's eyes widened and shimmered lightly as they gasped.

"Huh?"

…

**So what did you think?! Who're the culprits?! **

**Please leave a comment/question/concern down below in the review box and follow and favorite if you like it! Don't worry if you didn't like it, you can still follow and favorite. **


	2. Is This Love?

**Hello thar! Today I shall be making a new chapter, for my lovely followers. I'M SO HAPPY I GOT 10 REVIEWS! I was like, "Guess I got no- WHAAAAAT?! HUHHHHHHHHHHH?!" INSPIRATION! Now, you probably don't want me to- **

**Artgool: *pelts shoe at friend's face* JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Stuffster: *cries* **

…

Chitanda and Ibara sat on the park bench in a daze. They're eyes never losing its shimmering touch.

Random thoughts filled their heads as they tried to connect the pieces together. Their culprits, and not to exaggerate, were amazingly cute. The two girls couldn't hold in their blushes when they saw the photo.

Although the page was crispy and beige, the two boys were just angles to their eyes. Chitanda saw his lazy eyes and concentrated lips. He looked so determined, yet, it looked like he didn't care at all. He looked like someone who could solve her own mystery. Where her LIA Uncle was.

No, Chitanda was getting too ahead of herself. That bo- Those boys were criminals. And no matter how hard she just wanted to reach him and ask him why he looked so bored, she had to capture him. They stole the queen's crown. Not even the most famous criminals could not succeed in such a robbery.

And their age. How they were able to steal all of those things made her curious!

"Chi-chan…"

Chitanda was pulled out of her daze, jumping a little. The raven haired girl than looked at her friend with a friendly smile. "Yes, Ibara?"

"Wha…" Mayaka blushed and looked down at her lap, playing with the belt of her baby blue shorts. "What if we can't catch them…?"

Chitanda's eyes widened as she squeaked. Ibara turned to look at her but only for a second because Chitanda quickly got into her face. Eyes shimmering a pretty lilac color. "Ibara! What would make you think that?!"

Ibara gulped and looked away. "I… I don't know…"

Chitanda quickly pulled away and slammed her fist into the palm of her hand with a motivated grin on. "Mayaka! We can solve anything! We won't let… We won't let them intimidate us!"

"Chee-chan…" Mayaka stared at her friend with big, wide open eyes. She sat up straight with her torso facing her friend. "You really think so?"

Chitanda giggled while closing her eyes. A pink stained her cheeks as she kept her grin. Just talking about the… criminals was getting to her. The dark emerald eyes. They… Chitanda stopped her thoughts. "Of course!"

* * *

Mayaka stared up at the starry night sky, her rose pink eyes shimmering.

If they steel precious artifacts, she thought to herself. Then why don't they steal diamonds? Why don't they steal gold? Why don't they steal purses?

Mayaka put her thumb under her chin and massaged her bottom lip with the middle of her pointer finger. No, no. She thought. That would be too easy for them. They like to take the hard routes. Probably to actually feel something instead of being bored in this uneventful town.

Mayaka sighed and left her arm limply hang at her side. She looked down at the gravel stone path while gripping her cane tightly.

Something wasn't right. She knew it… Or maybe, they just enjoyed stealing.

Chitanda stole a look towards Ibara, it made her cock her head to the right. "Mayaka, are you ok?"

Mayaka jumped, her eyes going wide and her free hand resting over her heart. "Chee-chan!" Ibara settled down and looked sadly down at the ground. "Do you think… Do you think that they steal for fun?"

Chitanda looked at Ibara with her lavender eyes, and genuine smile on her face. Eru put a hand on Mayaka's shoulder. "I don't know. But it sparks my interest…"

Ibara cracked a smile while still looking at the ground. She sighed and looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes. "I made you curious."

Chitanda grinned with her lavender eyes sparkling a lilac color. She nodded while holding her pipe up with her free hand.

* * *

Chitanda sighed as she stripped herself of her clothes, stepping into the hot shower. Her shoulders relaxed and she closed her eyes as the steam surrounded her. Today was a big day. She saw the culprits faces, in which they were caught surprised from Irisu, who caught them without them realizing she was there. No one knows how they got away from her boss, but who wants to. Everything is fun when it's a mystery.

The hot water brought relief to her aching back. A smile spread across her face as she sighed again. Tomorrow will be the first day of their hunt to capture the broodingly handsome- the culprits.

Eru groaned from her fan girl mind and rubbed her fingertips on her temples. How curious she was, was a big question. She herself had no idea! Not to sound sappy, but she didn't even want to face him, yet she wanted to meet _him _so badly. To see how well he understood her troubles in investigating.

Oh how silly of her to think all of this, only because she looked at a face in a picture.

Eru laughed at herself as she combed her fingers through her wet hair, lathering in her lavender vine shampoo. The aroma made the room smell like a tropical island.. All natural and pure, gentle waves crashing into the soft white sand and the sound of birds cawing out for food.

A refreshing breeze blowing her hair and causing her to smile. Oh how Chitanda wished she was there with her parents right now. But she couldn't. She needed to do her work. Show her parents that she doesn't need her parents money to be successful in life. She already proved them wrong with her grades for school.

Eru already got a job at 16. And yet the most successful mastermind criminals are one year above her. Maybe even her age. Who could tell.

Even her close friend, Mayaka Ibara, had no idea. Were they really intimidated by them? Just by looking at a picture?

Chitanda cringed as she gently washed her face with the all-natural bar of soap that her parents had sent her. Lavender and Jasmine, her favorite.

Chitanda rubbed the bar of soap on her pale arms, eyes closed and relaxed as she did so. She than jumped as she heard something strange ringing. Not ringing, but an alert. Something to tell them that their boss needs them this instant.

Chitanda quickly got out of the shower, turning off the water in the process, and grabbed a big fluffy and wrapped herself in it.

Eru's hair dripped while she ran into the living room of their apartment. She saw Mayaka on the phone, her rose eyes wide and a gulp going down her throat. Ibara had both hands holding the phone to her ear, the brown swirly cord connecting to the marble base.

Ibara nodded as she listened to the person over the phone, which made Chitanda wonder who she was talking to.

"Yes," Ibara said into the phone, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I see. We'll be there in the morning…"

…

**WHAT'S GOING ON?! **

**If you loved it, please follow and favorite. Don't worry if you didn't, you can still follow and favorite. **

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. Sorry it took so long! Hard to get ideas these days! If you have a deviantart, check me out. I'm Stuffster. **


End file.
